Talk:Epsilon
Quote Removal who keeps removing my quote and why?Zetelax 02:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I keep removing it because the other one is more meaningful and it shows what Epsilon has learned throught the series therefor being a better quote. Now stop bitching and sign your posts.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC) You can have more than one quote, especially if they are in different sections Zetelax 02:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well then. Don't remove the top quote with yours and just add it somewhere else. I would suggest personalitys and traits but there is no section for the page. Actually the section is needed. Add the section and the quote if you want it on the page.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) If you mean remove I didn't, I just made another quote further down the pageZetelax 02:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) You did I saw the edits you removed his memory quote at least in the first.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) New Photograph Should th picure at the top be changed to him in Reach? Starwarsspartan 21:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean I'll get right on it.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) And done. Does it look good?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thanks. Starwarsspartan 05:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of, what chest piece is that? I'm working on a custom figure and want to make him look a little more different than Caboose. --King Starscream 19:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) you will learn my laserface just a curious question. does anyone know how rooster tooth managed to get the laserface scene done? was it careful photoshopping the halo 3 image, an ability a forgeworld ball always had that i can't worrk out, someone behind with a spartan laser or a unique game engine used for making scenes? just generally curious as it is a brillant scene and really does look like it belongs with the rest of what is going on. and lets face it we all have wanted to go laserface in ball mode since that scene. 17:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I believe it was said somewhere that the laser face was done by Monty Oum's CGI. I may be wrong however. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I think I remember Burnie saying in the monty oum memorial podcast that Burnie did it by layering the shots the first time and the second time Monty helped him with it, though I could be wrong. Laser face Should we add it to weapons King692 Well, actualy, the Monitor Epsilon was in at the time is added to Weapons. Oo7nightfire 00:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) WHY HE WENT CRAZY I figured it out he had the alphas memories width also means his love for Tex which is why he went crazy and try to kill himself because he didn't have Tex like what happens in Romeo and Juliet she killed her self which is also might be why he saw Tex in sandtrap King692 What? I think he went crazy because he had the memories of pain of the torture they induced on the Alpha in order to gain more A.I. He saw Tex likely as either a memory of the break in or because he was beginning to remember due to spending time with the rest of the soldiers.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Its pretty much explained in Reconstruction Chapter 16--Oo7nightfire 03:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok fine but I'm just saying what would make u go nuts tourte that he didnt go through or knowing who's the perfect one for u and stuck with some guy and can't leave love for me King692 P.S.look at the caption its even about love King692 sorry for double posting Epsilon and Epsilon-Church Should We Create a separate page for Epsilon-Church ? 1-10 03:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No. Epsilon and Epsilon-Church are not separate. Epsilon-Church is just a persona that Epsilon has taken.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I know that. I was just asking because in a way they are if you think about it. 1-10 01:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) No. Not really. I can't see it as them being separate personas. They share the same memories Epsilon-Church is just a persona of Epsilon based on the memories of the Alpha after its... splitting.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Caboose's technological skills Okay, so if in Recreation Caboose was smart enough to just move Epsilon into the Monitor, why didn't he just move Epsilon into Tex's old body at the beginning of Recration? And before you say about how it was damaged, let me remind you that Church's body survived the bomb in Season 3 and Tex's body from Season 2 up to episode 100 was just another recolored Church body. It WAS damaged though. Severel, unlike the other two. Therefore he needed parts for it to be functional again. When he found the Forge Monitor he decided that it was functional and he took the opportunity to bring back his "best friend".Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Something interesting Burnie's twitter http://twitter.com/#!/burnieburns/status/136570891273383936 00:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) How is it interesting? In the memory unit hes considered the Alpha in the real world hes Epsilon.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Just pointing out something... The fifth bullet of the trivia section. Epsilon could not have inherited Alpha's memories, or at least not all of them, because he doesn't remember the Blood Gulch team at sandtrap(with the exception of Caboose). Can I change it, and if so, to what? 02:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Lorchyism23 No because, by Season 9, he completely remembers the entire Blood Gulch cast. True, the memory he's playing through is flawed, but he does at least understand that it's not right, which seems to indicate that he remembers them well enough even if the unit doesn't want him to, I guess if the best way I can explain it.Pwndulquiorra 03:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) My guess is that, when Epsilon was sending Church the flashing images in Reconstruction, he inherited his memories as well. He just didn't put them all together until he made it into his little floaty ball. That's my guess, but the page is staying the sameCyrusArc 04:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) So basically he remembers them but cannot access the memories fully when he immediately gets into the monitor ball? 20:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Lorchyism23 Basically.Pwndulquiorra 01:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I just watched episode 16 of revelation and I see what you mean- epsilon remembers sister even though they never met. 15:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Lorchyism23 Last Fragment Just a suggestion, I think it should be noted under "Trivia" that Epsilon is the only known Alpha fragment that was not destroyed in the EMP. It's just something I noticed. Awesome579 04:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Not nesecarily, There could have been another rouge Agent with his or her A.I. or the A.I. was allowed to be kept as it wasn't a threat. All records of said A.I. would have been replaced leaving no way to track it. Thus its possible there is another A.I. out there, and if RvB goes on long as it likely will we'll see another fragment in the future.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I know, but I just thought that it was worth noting that out of the currently known 'fragments, it is the only survior. We will probably (or at least hopefully) see several other fragments, if there are any, next season, because Delta's creation was shown at the end of season 9. Awesome579 06:23, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I missed the word known. My mistake. Feel free to add it. :) Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I would have but the page is locked. Can certain people change it, or is it locked for everyone? Awesome579 06:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Armor colors shouldn't you add white to the list of armor colors? It's not really white. It just appears that way when the AI is projecting itself. And sign your posts. Western Gen 00:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Relationships Hey guys I don't know why but I think we needed to give Epsilon a relationship article, since, he is like one of the main characters and all. What do you guys think? He shares a pg with Church. Oo7nightfire 20:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Really? Well I just don't know what but I think Epsilon should have his own relationships page. Well you can add extra info/make subsections for Epsilon interactions with characters. Like for Tucker, one paragraph would be about his relationship with Church and a 2nd paragraph would be about his relationship with Epsilon. P.S.- Don't forget to sign yor posts. Oo7nightfire 20:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Bodies How about we make an article about Church's bodies. I mean if you look back both Alpha-Church, and Epsilon-Church are always jumping into different robot bodies. You think we could add that? Good point, I think it would be a good idea to make a section about it on the List of Running Gags pg, since its kind of a recurring thing in the series. Oo7nightfire 20:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) No no no. make an article telling how both Alpha, and Epsilon having more than one body. For example we separte Epsilon into a different article than Alpha, so I was thinking we do something like that. LDowd400 20:43 July 3, 2012. Well, Alpha (Church) has only had 2 robot bodies in the series (I may be wrong): The original from Season 1 and Robot #2 who already has his own pg. Epsilon has had 3 so far: his Monitor (if that counts) which has its own pg, the one in Revelation, and the fake one in Season 9. If you mean how the 2 Churchs are always jumping through different characters, then that would be better on the Running Gags pg in my opinion, since it's like a recurring thing. And on what pg would you add the info? Oo7nightfire 20:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) No. I mean create a separte page called Church bodies that tell how Alpha, and Epsilon how they got there bodies how the loss them. Plus I don't think the fake body for Epsilon in season nine doesn't count. LDowd400 20:59 July 3, 2012 Well no, I don't think it should have its own pg, because they only inhabited a total of 5 bodies; not enough info to make a pg. It's more like a gag or a theme that would be better on the Characters' pgs or the Running Gags pg. I also said that the Monitor in Recreation didn't really count (but I kinda think it does) not the one in S9. Oo7nightfire 21:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) If it was like Tucker's Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow or the Worst...Of All Time, where it makes more recurring appearances, then it could be considered adding. Oo7nightfire 21:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) You think things a lot don't you? LDowd400 21:16, July 3, 2012. Hey what does UTC mean? Yeah, I do. And I have no idea,Google it. Oo7nightfire 21:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Trivia you should add that epsilon is the only know alpha fragment to hold a sniper rifle in his AI form. Not true. Omega did in Season 2, look on his page. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) New Sections Discussion Hey, this page is close to being complete, all that needs to be added are Themes and Skills & Abilities. However, I really don't know what could be considered to be in these sections. I'm think of adding Accuracy and maybe Anger (like Church's article) to Themes but that's it. In Skills & Abilities maybe Improving others Skills, Leadership, "Laser Face" and Kills. What do you guys think? From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 20:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Add what you can, it doesn't matter if it's long or short. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Church's memories Epsilon is the memories of the director if I'm not mistaken. So how did he have Church's memories of Blood gulch? The2ndplayer (talk) 01:22, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Epsilon is the memories of technically both Church and the Director. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:25, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Him and Church were made from the directors memories. But only Church went through the blood Gulch chronicles and just about everything before they saved Epsilon and killed all the otehr A.I. The only knowledge he wouldhave of this would be from Caboose and that would have been horridly distorted. The2ndplayer (talk) 01:33, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Church was based on the Director. Epsilon was fragmented from Church and after Church was killed via EMP, Caboose told him stories of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, yes. It is possible, however, that the other Reds and Blues told him the correct info about Blood Gulch as well. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:39, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Memory flashes from the only time Epsilon and Alpha were near eachother '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 01:45, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Epsilon is fragmenting Epsilon is fragmenting instead of remembering and there are several pieces of evidence that supports this: 1. Epsilon is the memories of the alpha so it would stand to reason that he would undergo the same physic/mental breakdown the only difference is that epsilon isn’t having them removed. 2. It is also supported by Washington’s line: “multiple personality syndrome and reverse engineering”, this means that if the fragments weren’t removed and they still would be “one” A.I. much like epsilon is now 3. The other A.I.’s are independ shown in Carolina’s escape from the pirates? computer’s mainframe. 4. For those who say “but Carolina would go mental if she had all the A.I.’s in her head therefore epsilons remembering them.” But that’s the thing the fragments are contain to epsilon so instead of Carolina hearing all of the A.I.’s separately she only hears epsilon talking to himself (she more than likely knows that he’s talking to the other A.I. fragments),while epsilon can hear all of them If there is any evidence for or against please post them -Uko The reason he was breaking down was because of people, y'know, torturing him? Which isn't happening now. He just remembers all the AI because he's the memory. It's like having imaginary friends. He's not fragmenting. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 15:25, September 14, 2014 (UTC) How does epsilon know the fragments so well when they were removed almost instantaneously from the alpha when they were created, unless he was undergoing the same mental that created the original fragments Additionally memories for humans are like command codes for computers, so if I copied everything about you mentally and put it into a blank body would you two, on a metal level, be the same? Answer yes. Therefore alpha and epsilon are mentally the same and it would therefore stand to reason that they would undergo the same mental breakdown, so even though epsilon didn’t get tortured he remembers it so vividly that is like he did get tortured in the same manner as alpha. -Uko 4:18pm, Sep 15, 2014 (AEST) Well, he did. The first time he was implanted in Wash. And now he's over it. He still didn't fragment. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 10:48, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Is he going to die? Soooo thoughts on the Season 13 Trailer. Chibifoxkit (talk) 06:45, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Epsilon being sarcastic? In the episode Hang Time when he says that green is his favorite color, I was under the impression that he was just being sarcastic with the guy because he thought the gun wouldn't harm him (which would explain why he just stayed in place instead of trying to avoid the shot). Did anyone else get that impression while watching the episode? http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 20:23, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I didn't initially. He was acting kinda off in that episode and I thought he simply didn't know what the weapon did or what it was capable of. Also, since the Director had green eyes I think it was a callback to this and would explain why green was Epsilon's favorite color. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:48, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Failing AI So, just a thought here, but wouldn't another theme of Epsilon be that the entire time we've seen him, he's been unstable? From his very creation, he's been a rampent, failing AI who destroyed Washington and has been dying ever since. At first the signs were slow, simple flickers, cut outs etc. and now we have more evidence from Sharkface and Hangrove (though his words were that Epsilon was too old,) and finally Carolina's overburdening on him. So ladies and gentlemen, would it not be safe to say that this is indeed one of his themes! Chibifoxkit (talk) 00:36, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Status: Destroyed Is it really accurate to say that Epsilon was destroyed? Technically speaking, he was only really fragmented, and he did leave behind Epsilon-Delta, Theta, Gamma, Omega, Sigma, Iota, and Eta. Which is essentially the same thing that happened to Alpha, which survived, except Epsilon's memories were permanently deleted. But all that really means is that there's no Epsilon-Epsilon, if you will. Personally, I would change his status in the infobox to "Fragmented," at least until we know how intelligent the fragments are. Kyvos (talk) 19:39, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I agree with this, we had it on a message board for awhile, but we never got anywhere with it. Chibifoxkit (talk) 21:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC)